


Two became three

by madswritings



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: You are like a second mother to Jamie and Cersei but never had children of your own until now. The hardest part is telling Tywin that he will be a father again. | As per request on Tumblr





	Two became three

You were always mature for your age. When you were born you didn’t even cry your mother once told you. She also told you that this maturity will become either your curse or your blessing. The day you were invited by Joanna to her wedding you considered yourself blessed.  
You haven’t seen her in four years and you wondered what became of her, but knowing that she will marry your second cousin Tywin, told you that she’s doing just fine. After all she went to King’s Landing to be Queen Rhaella’s lady-in-waiting and now she’s marrying one of the most powerful men in whole Seven Kingdoms. With your mother’s permission you went to King’s Landing alone despite that you were only eight name days old.  
Joanna’s wedding day was a glorious day and, for the first time you saw Tywin smile to her. While you didn’t see Tywin often while back at Casterly Rock, you heard that he is a stern, serious man so once you saw him smile to Joanna you knew that he really loved her. Yet, at the wedding feast Aerys talked very disrespectfully about Joanna so very soon after that Queen Rhaella sent Joanna and few other ladies away with wishes to protect them from her husband.  
Back at the Casterly Rock you couldn’t stop listening to Joanna talking about Tywin. She didn’t share most of her private life with him, especially when she very rarely went to visit him in King’s Landing, but every time he was home it was obvious that she was his heart’s Queen. You dreamed of a love like that, of a man like that and of the future that this marriage promised to Joanna.  
Three years later, you were eleven by then, Joanna gave birth to beautiful twins – Cersei and Jamie. She loved them so much and you loved them too, like they were your own children. Seeing how much you love her children Joanna asked you to promise to keep looking after them if she ever leaves them early due to an illness or any other occurrence. You promised her that. And as twins grew you became like a second mother to them. Due to this you never thought of finding yourself a man or marrying despite your mother’s efforts to marry you. As a Lannister you already had a respectable House to back you and as Joanna’s best friend and advisor you already had a carrier other girls your age could only dream of because there were rumors that Tywin was ruling as a King’s Hand, and Tywin was ruled by Joanna. But you were Joanna’s advisor you too had a hand in some decisions that you thought were important.  
Tywin, of course, knew about your friendship with his wife and only once he talked to you in private. He questioned you about your loyalty to your House, to your family and to Joanna. Your answers satisfied him enough but he made it clear enough – if you ever betray him or Joanna or harm his children he will see you dead personally. You didn’t fear him and didn’t fear his ‘advice’. You also never told Joanna about this.  
When twins were seven, Joanna got pregnant again. She died giving birth to a dwarf. It was a sad day and Tywin was never the same after that. He hated the boy, he blamed him for taking the love of his life away and you couldn’t blame him. He loved Joanna even more than his children and it showed. You tried your best to console him, all the while taking care of his children and a new baby, but Tywin shut everyone out.  
Once you heard that Tywin was returning to King’s Landing and taking his children, except little Tyrion, with him, you begged him to take you with, telling him about the promise you made to Joanna. Honoring his late wife’s wishes he took you with him, now a young woman of eighteen name days, as a protector of his children. And he took upon himself to teach you some fighting skills so you could defend yourself and his children while away from home.  
Piece continued for eight years in which you married only because it was a shame to do otherwise and quickly lost your husband to an illness. You didn’t want to remarry and you remained a mother for Tywin’s children. Yet everything fell apart when Aerys raised Jamie to the Kingsguard, basically taking away Tywin’s son away from him. Quickly after that Tywin resigned and left King’s Landing. You went home too as you felt that his children didn’t need you anymore.  
You were on your own probably for the first time on your life.  
________________________________________  
You live in luxury. Not only because you’re a Lannister, but because Tywin made sure you’ll never be lacking anything too. After being a friend to his wife and being a second mother to his children you not only gained his trust, but respect too. Yet when he visited Casterly Rock you almost never met and if you did you barely ever talked. So when a raven came to you, from Tywin, asking you to come to King’s Landing, you were surprised. You didn’t know why he wanted you there and he didn’t explain in it a message, but you went. Once there you got the news that Tywin is a King’s Hand once more, to his grandson Joffrey, and that he needs you to keep an eye on his children, especially Tyrion, who was made a Master of Coin. You agreed. It almost felt like those years apart from Tywin and his children never happened. Cersei and Jamie still love you like their own mother, despite that 17 years passed since you last time had a chance to care for them and now they both are grown, beautiful and proud.  
At first it seemed like nothing changed but some things changed after all. You changed. And Tywin too. He became softer towards you, started talking to you more, listening to you more, even asking you for advises. You grew closer and something happened that you never imagined happening – you fell in love with him.  
First time you shared the bed at night wasn’t the last. Tywin never said that he loves you and you don’t expect him to, his actions show his feelings better than his words could. But now you are not sure how he will react once you tell him the news that you’re pregnant.  
You decide to wait for Tywin in his room but minutes stretch to hours before you finally hear him opening his chamber door. You stand up, now feeling nervous like never before and he pauses before closing the door once he sees you.  
“What a surprise to see you here at his hour.” Tywin says calmly and you squeeze out an awkward smile but he doesn’t notice it. “What brought you here?” He asks while approaching you and you just shrug, smiling once more, trying desperately to find right words to tell him.  
Tywin doesn’t wait for your answer. Once he reaches you he wraps his arms around your waist, pulls you close and plants a kiss on your lips. You heart melts because of it as you embrace him as well, wishing that this won’t be the last time you can do this. As Tywin pulls back from the kiss he raises an eyebrow and his thumb brushes your lips.  
“Are you going to remain silent for the rest of the evening?”  
“I’m pregnant.” You say apparently calmly though you don’t feel like that all.  
Tywin’s expression becomes grim. He releases you from his hands and steps back. After remaining silent for some time he finally walks to the table and pours himself some wine, then slowly drains the glass putting it back in its place.  
“How long do you know?” His question is reasonable and you expected this, but your heart sinks that he doesn’t show any joy.  
“Since this morning.” You respond soullessly, your hands hanging limp by your sides.  
“Are you sure?” Tywin asks, now turning his head just enough to see your face while you answer.  
“Yes. I’m sure. I can ask Maester to check, but-“  
“That fool couldn’t tell a hand from a leg.” Tywin cuts you off sharply and you feel like you’re shrinking, imploding into your own body.  
“Right.” You say and then hear Tywin sigh heavily. You don’t look at him anymore, your eyes are on the stone floor. Was it a mistake telling him? Should’ve you just got rid of it and told no one?  
Suddenly you hear Tywin come back to you. You still don’t raise your eyes but his finger underneath your chin makes you raise your face to him and look at him. Tywin’s lips are pressed into a thin line, his face is stern. His touch leaves you.  
“Is it mine?” He asks and unstoppable fury overwhelms you. You raise your hand and slap him across the face. It shocks Tywin so much his lips part and his eyes become wide.  
“Do you take me for a whore?” You raise your voice angrily. Your chest is heaving, your cheeks are flushed and you are ready to strike him again if he’s going to insult you again.  
Tywin looks at you shocked while you watch a red reminiscent of your palm appear on Tywin’s cheek. Slowly Tywin pulls himself together and frowns.  
“I’m asking to be sure.” He says and you raise your hand again but Tywin catches it by the wrist, stopping it in midair. “Stop being so angry!” He raises his voice and you clench your jaw for a moment.  
“Of course it’s yours! Did you ask Joanna if she was pregnant with your child when she told you?” You say angrily, without thinking and you almost immediately regret it once you see pain in Tywin’s eyes. You use this chance to pull your hand away from his fingers. “This was a mistake.” You sigh still angry but heartbroken too and walk to the door.  
You almost reach it but you are stopped by Tywin’s hands wrapping around you once more, but this time from the back. He pulls you close again, his chest pressing hard against your back and his hands on your belly. Surprised you just stand speechless for a moment. When you’re about to speak you feel Tywin’s fingertips trace shapes over your belly, slowly, like he’s trying to feel that new life growing inside of you.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispers into your hair where he pressed his face just seconds ago.  
You don’t know what to say but you know that you want to see Tywin’s face. Slowly you take his hands and turn facing him. You see a mix of happiness, worry and still present shock in his face. You look at him and you understand one thing once more – you love Tywin with all your heart.  
“Do you want me to get rid of it?” You ask in a whisper and Tywin looks confused for a moment.  
“Why?”  
“Well, if you don’t want another child and he would be a bastard-“  
“No child of mine will be a bastard.” Tywin cuts you off and you frown trying to understand.  
“But you know well enough-“  
“I’ll marry you.” He says it simply but you feel like you just have been slapped.  
“Why?” You ask stupidly and Tywin, for the very first time, smiles to you.  
“What do you mean why? We’re having a child together. That’s why.” He says and you can’t believe this is real.  
You exhale so quickly that it sounds like a cut off laughter. You smile and look at him.  
“You can’t be serious.” You say feeling like you might faint any second but Tywin just gently shakes his head. His smile is gone from his lips but not from his eyes.  
“I’m completely serious. And I think you should be the one to tell Jamie and Cersei.” He says and you chuckle because you’re just so happy.  
You raise your palm and gently press it to Tywin’s cheek.  
“You’re really sure?” You ask softly and he nods to you.  
“There’s nothing to be unsure about, Y/N.” He responds and you can’t stop yourself from kissing him strongly.  
Tywin’s hands wrap around you once more as he keeps you firmly in his arms. You hug him back and laugh once more. You can’t believe this all is happening to you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr madswritings.tumblr.com for rules and fandoms I currently write for.


End file.
